role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Terrorcon King
Terrorcon King (テラーコン キング Terākon Kingu) is a giant Terrorcon and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Massive, destructive, ravaging and mindless; Terrorcon King is a chaotic and angry giant zombie, ready to commit carnage and will tear apart anything that it sees and turn it into a Terrorcon. History Debut and Death: The King and the Flier vs. the Zombie King Terrocon King made his entrance in a large Energon mine, where after Grimlock and Swoop had disposed of an army of Terrorcons, Terrorcon King then woke up to get rid of the two Dinobots. In the midst of the fight, the remaining Terrocons fled, leaving Terrocon King to deal with the two Dinobots, leaving Grimlock and Swoop initially confused. Terrorcon King then appeared out from the ground, eyes glowing brightly from Dark Energon and crawling out of his place. As Grimlock picked up his sword and shield, Terrorcon King then roared loudly, causing the place to shake; Terrorcon King fired a misty, fiery-esque beam of Dark Energon, sweeps it to Grimlock and Swoop. Grimlock stumbled a bit, uses his shield to block the dark energon breath, Swoop flew out of the ways, barely avoiding. Terrorcon King then fired a barrage of Dark Energon fireballs at Grimlock and Swoop next, to which Grimlock then charged through the dark energon, slamming shield first onto Terrorcon King. Terrorcon King was slammed by the shield, but doesn't care, he then backhanded one of his giant arms against Grimlock, sending him down; Grimlock fell on his back, shaking his head. Swoop then flew in, blasting concentrated heat beams at Terrorcon King. Terrorcon King roared in annoyance and then Grimlock got back up and slashed his claws at Terrorcon King, causing Terrorcon King to start bleeding Dark Energon. Terrorcon King then roared and retaliated by firing missiles from shoulders, raining missiles around the two, causing some explosions to occur; Swoop rolled over, barely avoiding the blasts while Grimlock was hit by the missiles, sent flying back. Grimlock quickly got back up and slammed his fists down to the ground, then started changing into this T-Rex mode. Terrorcon King let out another roar, fires a few more missiles towards Grimlock as he charges. Grimlock roared as he entered T-Rex form and then charged at Terrorcon King at fast speeds, as did Swoop. Terrorcon King slammed his left arm at Grimlock, making the spinning helicopter rotors on it spin like a bunch of blades. Grimlock growled as sparks flew across his face, causing some energon of his to be spilled. Grimlock bit down on the rotor blade with his mouth; Terrorcon King roared and tried to strangle Grimlock. Swoop then flew back in, firing his heat beams at Terrorcon King. Grimlock then tore off Terrorcon King's rotor blades off with his jaws. Terrocon King was hit by both attacks, reeling as his rotor blades are torn off. Grimlock slammed his head into the terrorcons abdomen, then uppercutted him with his head. Terrorcon King then got out his Massive Katana and equipped it onto his right fist, starts charging towards the two, wielding like a knife almost. Grimlock then went back into robot mode and then equipped his sword; ready for more battle. Terrorcon King roared loudly, shaking the area for a bit, then charges, wielding up sword and blasting Dark Energon breath. Grimlock tanked through the Dark Energon Breath and then swung his blade at Terrorcon King, followed up by Terrorcon King then swinging his own blade at his. The two blade collide, causing large amounts of sparks to form. The two's swordfight went on for a bit, and then Swoop reappeared, blasting his heat ray at Terrorcon King's back at full power; causing Terrorcon King roared in agony and anger, staggering back from the blast and dropped his blade to the ground. Grimlock then thrusted his sword forward, stabbing it into Terrorcon King's chest. Terrorcon King then started to bleed more Dark Energon and then started firing missiles at random. Grimlock then picked up Terrorcon King with his sword and then threw him down to the ground; Grimlock then transformerd into his T-Rex mode and ripped off Terrorcon King's left arm. Terrocon King then attmepted to strike Grimlock with his other fist, but Grimlock then tore off that arm and then finally chomped Terrorcon King in half, causing Terrorcon King to let out one last deathly wail and then collapse. With Grimlock victorious, Terrorcon King's remains then exploded in a big Dark Energon blast, destroying Terrocon King once and for all. Abilities & Arsenal * Dark Energon Breath: '''Terrorcon King can blast a very strong, powerful misty beam of Dark Energon energy from his mouth and can sweep it towards his foes. It it powerful enough to create big explosions and is also capable of creating new Terrorcons if it were to strike deceased Cybertronian bodies. * '''Dark Energon Fireballs: '''Terrorcon King can also shoot out missile-strength fireballs made up of Dark Energon from his mouth at his foes. * '''Missiles: '''Terrorcon King can fire missiles and rockets from the artillery mounted on his shoulders. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Terrorcon King is incredibly strong, being able to punch away foes such as Grimlock or Swoop away with ease and can deliver powerful punches and kicks. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Terrorcon King is also very durable; being able to survive a lot thrown at him and Swoops' Heat Rays only served to be a minor nuisance to him. * '''Rotor Blades: '''Mounted on his left arm, Terrorcon King could use the helicopter rotor blades to use spin and slash at his opponents. * '''Massive Katana: '''Terrorcon King was also equipped with a giant katana that he could wield with his right arm and could be used to sweep away foes or slash them with it's might. * '''Heat Immunity: Terrorcon King appeared to be resistant to flames or heavy fire. * Wave Motion Roar: '''Terrorcon King's roars are loud and powerful enough to be like shockwaves, sending his opponents flying aways and causing the area/ground to shake. Weaknesses * '''Slow Movement: Terrorcon King is very slow-moving, Trivia * Terrorcon King originates from the cancelled Transformers game Transformers: Universe. Had the game been included, he most likely would have been a boss character. * Terrorcon King appears to be created from parts of discarded military vehicles, as bit and pieces of planes, helicopters, tanks, and trucks can be seen all over him. * Terrorcon King was originally going to debut in late 2016, where he would have been the opponent for Knock Out, Breakdown, Scurrydown and Janitornator, He was later replaced with Duskstar and Dawnsteel however, and Terrocon King was shelved for later. * It's possible he was mean't to be a Terrorcon combiner, but this is unknown. * It's unknown whether he could actually transform or not, or what his alt mode was, but given he was made up of parts of other vehicles, it's unlikely he did. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Genderless Category:Undead Category:Cybertronians Category:Video Game Character Category:Low Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Decepticons Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)